


Rise And Shine, Sleeping Beauty.

by AValorousChoice



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abusive use of a pillow, Human AU, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/pseuds/AValorousChoice
Summary: Roman is a morning person....Virgil, however, is not.





	Rise And Shine, Sleeping Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 4 in the morning, I was sleep deprived, the birds were awake, and after a quick chat with my friend...somehow, my crazy mind came up with this little human au drabble. I wish I could say I was Roman but I am 100% Virgil in this story.

* * *

 

It was safe to say that Virgil was not a morning person.

So, how, you may ask, had he ended up with someone like Roman who loved mornings?

He was beginning to question that himself.

He had been happily snoozing, for once no nightmares plagued him, only the sweetest dreams, and then…then…that damn idiot who seemed to think that the birds chirping outside was a signal for him too… had started humming.

Normally Virgil found comfort in Roman’s voice, it was soothing to him, it had helped him through many bad moments, but now? Right now, when the sun hadn’t even fully begun to rise.

Well, Virgil was sure he’d be quite glad to never hear that stupid voice again.

Virgil growled softly, gripping his pillow with one hand and ever so slowly pulled it out from underneath his head.

Roman, who had noticed his sudden movement, beamed. “Good morning, dearest!” He exclaimed in a voice that was far too loud for whatever the hell time it was (Virgil wasn’t sure, he just knew it was too freaking early)

“What’s so good about it?” Virgil grunted before he sat up, bringing the pillow with him and whacking Roman repeatedly with it.

“Ow! Virgil!” Roman huffed indignantly. “What on earth are you doing?!”

“I was sleeping, peacefully for once, and then you-you great big- jackass woke me up!” Every word was punctured with a smack from the pillow.

“Virgil, stop it!” Roman cried, snatching the pillow out of Virgil’s hands, and throwing it aside. “If you wanted me to stop, you could have just asked me. There was no need to act like a child.”

“Me? A child?” Virgil rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out before flopping back down against the mattress. “Am not. Piss off, Roman. Go away and let me sleep.”

Roman shook his head, not taking any of Virgil’s words to heart. He knew that Virgil got grumpy when he was tired, it was quite adorable really.

“Anything for you, darling,” Roman crooned.

Virgil snorted in reply, his eyes drifting shut, but they opened again when he felt Roman sliding away from him and out of the bed.

Wait.

“Where are you going?” Virgil whined. He’d never admit that, of course. He didn’t whine. He didn’t need Roman. He didn’t need to be snuggled. No, of course not. He just liked the company.

Yes. The company. That was it. _Good_ _thinking_ , Virgil.

“You… You just told me to leave?” Roman blinked at him in confusion.

Stupid Roman.

Stupid, pretty Roman, who somehow always looked flawless, and was already ready for adventure, no matter what time it was.

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean you’re supposed to do it!” Virgil insisted.

“But you just told me-“

“Since when do you listen to me?!” Virgil asked, shoving Roman back down onto the bed. “No. You stay.”

Roman sighed as Virgil snuggled up to him, resting his head on Roman’s chest. “You are strange, Virgil.”

“And water is wet. Go to sleep, Captain Obvious.”

Roman snorted, but his expression softened when he glanced down and saw the bags under Virgil’s closed eyelids.

 _He needs this,_ Roman concluded, _the rest of the world can wait._

“Sleep well, Storm Cloud,” he muttered, pressing a light kiss to the top of Virgil’s head.

Virgil smiled. No, he wasn’t a morning person, but maybe, with Roman… he could learn to see the beauty in them.

Or, at least, he thought that until he heard the door to the kitchen slam shut and their roommate, Patton, started singing loudly.

“Oh, fucking hell!”

“Virgil!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, man....I don't know what that was either. I'm going back to bed.


End file.
